Style Guide/Page Guidelines
This section lists all the essential contents for each type of major page here in the wiki. It also lists the guidelines as to how pages are written and styled. General Page Guides ALL pages must contain: Article templates Templates below are used for all pages. The typical "singular nouns" used are "Rider, villain, ally, character, vehicle, monster, episode, comic, set of weapons, set of Riders, group of villains etc. for shows, events, merchandise etc overall related to Kamen Rider. - Kamen Rider shows = * Tabs used for elements in Kamen Rider shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** for Kamen Rider (series) ** for Kamen Rider V3 ** for Kamen Rider X ** for Kamen Rider Amazon ** for Kamen Rider Stronger ** for Kamen Rider (Skyrider) ** for Kamen Rider Super-1 ** for Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! ** for Kamen Rider BLACK ** for Kamen Rider BLACK RX ** for Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue ** for Kamen Rider ZO ** for Kamen Rider J ** for Kamen Rider Kuuga ** for Kamen Rider Agito ** for Kamen Rider Ryuki ** for Kamen Rider 555 ** for Kamen Rider Blade ** for Kamen Rider Hibiki ** for Kamen Rider Kabuto ** for Kamen Rider Den-O ** for Kamen Rider Kiva ** for Kamen Rider Decade ** for Kamen Rider G ** for Kamen Rider W ** for Kamen Rider OOO ** for Kamen Rider Fourze ** for Kamen Rider Wizard ** for Kamen Rider Gaim ** for Kamen Rider Drive ** for Kamen Rider Ghost ** for Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** for Kamen Rider The First and sequel Kamen Rider The Next. - Adaptations= * Tabs used for elements in adapted Kamen Rider shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** for 90's adaptation Masked Rider. ** for 2000's adaptation Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. }} Essential Footers * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar Riders * References (header) - with template. Shortcut is , which includes both header and reflist template. Stubs and Dead Stubs Stubs are articles that need to be expanded, merged, or deleted. Any article with very little content can be considered a stub. If the stub covers a topic that has very little information associated with it in its source material, and it has very little chance of future expansion, it is considered a dead stub. Bystander characters, briefly mentioned planets, and individual Rider weapons with low notability can all be considered dead stubs. Dead Stubs' information should be merged with collective articles (such as Arsenal pages), or deleted outright if there is not enough notability to justify the existence of the article. As in all cases, Administrators can make final decisions on this matter if an article is in question. Rider Pages :Sample Page:Gentaro Kisaragi Rider Pages, as well as other transforming hero pages must have: * article template * Rider infobox ** * simple description * Overview (header) * History (header) * Notes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar cycles * References (header) - with template. Episode Pages Episode Pages must have * article template * Episode infobox ** previous-next are listed in chronology, and production order. Specials and Films are included in chronology. * simple description of what number episode it is, the major plot points and what new elements debut (or existing elements exit). * Synopsis (header) - short copy/description. Non-spoiler. * Plot (header) - full story * Cast (header) - start with main cast and continue with guests and voice actors * Episode Notes (header) * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar episodes * References (header) - with template. Villain Pages Villain Pages must have: * article template * Character infobox * simple description with name and group affiliation. Can extend to simple narrative description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * "Villain Designation" - inventory of arsenal ** use tagtabber template if with multiple forms ** simple full photo per form on the right ** arsenal ** mecha (if any) ** vehicles (if any) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar villains * References (header) - with template. Character Pages Character Pages for allies, supporting characters must have: * article template * Character infobox * simple description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar characters * References (header) - with template. List of Appearances Pages :Sample page: Gentaro Kisaragi/Appearances List of Appearances Pages are generated automatically once correct templates are inserted into character and zord pages. These pages must have: * article template * A short introduction (e.g. "character" appears in the following:) * Episodes (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Comics (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Books (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Toys (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Games (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * References (header) - with template.